Truly, Madly, Deeply
by colorless egyptian
Summary: What happens when you love an emotionless man? How could you? Especially when he's never even said the three words: I love you.


colorless egyptian: Funny. Never thought I'd write a sonfic. Then again, I never thought I'd write _any_ kind of story. But hey, you dribble, you shoot, you wait and see what happens. Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

scottie: Well, see ya!

ce/rolls eyes/ Where are you going?

scottie: I'm not writing a little romance/love story. It's all yours.

ce: Gee, thanks. /insert sarcasm here/

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, he's a poor college student, we're both idiots. Do you _really_ think we could own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the damn song? I think not.

* * *

_Ryou's POV..._

I've never really been able to understand _why_ I love him. _Him_ of all people. He's my other half. My yami. My darkness. Is it really right to love someone, who is almost _exactly_ like you?

* * *

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need

* * *

_

I mean, he's so cold towards everyone. Though I must admit, he's trying to warm up to them and calm down some. Key word here being 'trying.' I understand that the Pharaoh pushes him over the edge sometimes, and Marik convinces him to do some _very_ idiotic things, but does he have to go along with it, just to cause people trouble? Malik already knows about our relationship. I don't think it was really that hard for him to figure it out. Or his yami.

Malik said it was because when they were around us, Bakura acted a little more caring towards me. Of course, Marik just read into his thoughts. I really thought they would just tell everyone about us, since...well...they can't keep a secret, and they're not exactly the brightest crayons in the box. (nothing against Marik/Malik lovers. I love'em both, but, they ain't exactlyanyEinstein, huh? I was wondering, is Malik the yami? That's the way it is in the series, ain't it? Please review and let me know.)

* * *

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning

* * *

_

_Bakura's POV..._

_'I don't understand why I love him.'_ Ryou's thought kept running through my mind. No matter what I do, I couldn't help but wonder, _'Doesn't he _know_ that _I_ love _him Haven't I told him told him at least once that I love him? No. No I haven't. But...he's told me more than enough times for me to know. But...shouldn't he know, without it being said? He knows that I have trouble expressing so much emotion. Especially in those three little words. Never. Never had I told anyone that I love them. No matter who it was. Meaningless lovers, long-time lovers, no one. But Ryou is different.

* * *

_(Chorus)_

_I want to stand with you on_

_a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me

* * *

_

I want to stay with him forever. For all eternity. I'd do anything for him. I know I would. Marik and Malik know I would. Themutt and Priest know. Hell, even the Pharaoh and the runt know I would! So why doesn't Ryou?

* * *

_And when the stars are shining_

_brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the_

_pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

* * *

_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you

* * *

_

_Valentine's Day..._

_Ryou's POV..._

_/Bakura? Are you there/ _I called through the mind link. /_Bakura/ 'He's been acting really strange this past week.' _"Bakura? Are you in there?" I called in my room, again. I gasped.

Red roses and rose-scented candles were scattered everywhere. The scent was fresh throughout the room. There were red drapes over the windows, giving the room an even darker reddish tint.

"Bakura?" I called out timidly.

"Over here." replied a soft voice from the shadows. He stepped out of them, and I would've fainted, if it weren't for the curiosity of what my koi was planning. He was wearing a blood-red silk shirt with buttons down the front, black pants that blended with the shadows of which he was. And his hair was a little more tousled and spiked than usual, which was proof that he had tried to tame it.

* * *

_(Chorus)_  
_I want to stand with you on _

_a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me

* * *

_

"Come here, koi." he commanded softly. I obeyed and he took me in his arms.

_Regular POV..._

Bakura took Ryou into his arms and touched his lips to Ryou's softly. While Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, he decided to dominate the kiss and ran his tongue along Bakura's lower lip, begging for entrance. Bakura complied, deciding to let Ryou play the dominant role fora little while.

Ryou eagerly explored every nook and cranny of Bakura's mouth.

Sweat.

Lust.

Love...

_Love. He knew it.

* * *

_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close youe eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right here_

_before you_

_All that you need will surely come__

* * *

__I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need

* * *

_

"Ryou?" Bakura inquired softly.

* * *

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do

* * *

_

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou answered.

"I love you." he said, with so much emotion, it was almost impossible to believe it was the former King of Theives himself, speaking.

"I know, Bakura. I love you, too."

* * *

_(Chorus)_

_I want to stand with you on_

_a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Untill the sky falls down on me

* * *

_

He knew.

* * *

ce: Okay. Please tell me what you think. If you don't, I'll go insane. Well...I can't really get any more insane. More _sane_ maybe.

Scottie: How'd it go?

ce: Don't know. Ask them to review.

Scottie: _PLEASE REVIEW!_

ce: See the pretty button? See it? Go ahead. Press the pretty little button. You know you want to.

Scottie: Yep! And I've said it before, I'll say it again! PEACE OUT PEOPLES!


End file.
